


Shut Me Up

by JoshNeku



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: I ship this ship so hard, M/M, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno loses another EMR stick and Rufus refuses to let him have another one. It seems that Kadaj has one of the Turk's lost sticks and wants something in return for giving it to Reno. R and R, please. Renaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I was listening to Shut me up while trying to figure out a title for this and I decided that the song title would be perfect! I suggest you listen to 'Shut me up' by Mindless Self Indulgence. :D Anyway, boy love ahead, so you don't like, don't read. I hope you enjoy it. :3
> 
> Read and Review, please.

"I couldn't have lost it!"

Rude, who had been walking past Reno's room, paused when he heard the cry and peered into his partner's room to see the red-head practically tearing the place apart.

"What are you doing?" Rude asked as he watched his partner's frantic searching for….something.

"I can't find my EMR stick!" Reno yelled as he looked underneath his bed. "I had it last night! And I'm due for a mission in a few minutes."

"Go ask Rufus for another one. As usual."

"What?" Reno glanced at his partner in shock. "No way! He won't allow me to get another one. This is, like, the thirtieth that I've lost, yo."

"It's better than you going into battle without it." Rude said as he continued on his way.

Reno sighed as he scratched the back of his neck before he shrugged, deciding to give it a shot.

* * *

"No."

"What? Come on!"

"We can't just keep giving you those EMR sticks when you lose them. We need them for the rookies. And what's the chance that you won't lose this one, too?"

"But- -"

"No. Go find it. Search your room, Rude's room, Tseng's room, and Kadaj's room."

"What…would make you think that I would be in Kadaj's room?" Reno asked as he innocently began to back up before he suddenly bolted out of his leader's office.

Rufus sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Kadaj, do you have my EMR stick? !" Reno slammed the Remnant's bedroom door and glared at the silver-haired teen coolly reclining on his bed, laying on his side as he rested his cheek in his right hand.

"You mean this?" Kadaj's sly smile widened a little bit as he reached behind him and pulled out Reno's weapon.

"I need it." Reno held out his hand. "Give it here."

"Got to come and get it from me." Kadaj lazily waved the EMR stick as he stared at the red-head with challenging pale green eyes.

Reno grunted slightly, understanding the Remnant's plan.

"I can't. I have to go on a mission, like, now."

Kadaj held up a finger as if to say _Just a minute_.

"I really can't." Reno shook his head. "When I get back."

Kadaj seemed a little disappointed before he held out the weapon to the red-head.

"When you get back." He repeated.

Reno nodded with a slight smile as he took the EMR stick from Kadaj before he turned and left the teen's room.

Kadaj sighed as he watched the red-head leave, wishing he had held on tighter to the stick to pull the Turk closer to him for a quick, hot kiss.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I told you I'd get them in by tomorrow morning!" Reno complained as he opened Kadaj's door after he had finished his long and boring mission. "You can trust me, yo."

"Like hell I'd trust you, Reno." Tseng's voice responded.

"I'll get them in! Whoa!" Reno yelped when someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him down on Kadaj's bed.

"You're late." Kadaj whispered as he leaned over the Turk with a smirk.

"Sorry." Reno returned the grin. "Never said when I'd return."

"Hm." Kadaj chuckled lightly, slipping his hands underneath the Turk's loose shirt as he leaned even closer to Reno. "No escaping when I start. Once I'm in, I own your heart. Can you handle what I'm about to do?"

"I can't wait for you to shut me up." Reno laughed quietly as he put his arms around the Remnant's neck with a rebellious smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so...there you have it. Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think in a review! :D
> 
> Read and Review, please. :3


End file.
